mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
La Casa Grande
La Casa Grande Limited Time Mission Event available from October 11, 2011 to October 21, 2011. There are a total of 9 missions in this event. First-come, First-served. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Good Help These Days "Another beautiful day in paradise. Take the new guy Sancho along and see how he does." - Thomas Chou "That Sancho is too green to know not to snitch. We have to do something." - Thomas Chou #Rob 20 times. #Make 5 items from your Workshop. #Activate 4 Crew Members in Chicago. }} A Fun Means To A Regretful End "He was sent to Taubate? And you want to go in after him? That is too crazy to fail." - Thomas Chou "Taubate, here we come." - Thomas Chou #Win 5 Wars. #Ice 15 opponents. #Get support from your mafia (6x). (Gift requests) #Clear 5 robbing boards. Hard Time "I hope we don't have to wait here too long." - Thomas Chou "Okay, you got a name in here. Not sure that is a good thing though." - Thomas Chou #Job: Scout For Potential (5x). (Sao Paolo: Taubate Prison) #Take out 25 Fresh Fish. (Requires 10 each) #Buy 4 items from your Black Market. }} New Room Mate "Sancho is in here somewhere. We need to arrange a meeting somehow." - Thomas Chou "This still smells rotten to me." - Thomas Chou #Declare a War 3 times. #Job: Arrange for Prisoner Transfers (5x). (Sao Paolo: Taubate Prison) #Collect from your Barracks 3 times. (You can collect from Barracks every 8 hours) Ganged Up "You made a few too many enemies here. Time to fight!" - Thomas Chou "Let's hurry up and get out of here." - Thomas Chou #Loot 10 Lead Pipes from Jobs. #Take out 20 Chain Gangsters. (Requires 20 each) #Ice 20 opponents. }} They Don't Check Out "What's the plan to bail from this cesspool?" - Thomas Chou "Okay, the plan is in place, just say when." - Thomas Chou #Job: Bribe a Taubate Prison Worker (5x). (Sao Paolo: Taubate Prison) #Acquire 10 Henchmen. #Get 8 Crew Members in Brazil. Overpower "The Guards are busy, GO!!" - Thomas Chou "Smell that fresh air." - Thomas Chou #Take out 20 Prison Guards. (Requires 18 each) #Get support from your mafia (6x). (Wall post to ask for Backpacks) The Snitch Ain't One Of The Team "Now that you are out, you have some business to check up on." - Thomas Chou "I can't believe he would try that same trick twice." - Thomas Chou #Collect from your Headquarters 4 times. (You can collect from Headquarters every 8 hours) #Rob 40 times. #Take out Sancho. (Requires 150 ) }} Clean Up And Clean Up "Damn! It looks like a lot of unsavory criminals escaped alongside us. We had better clean up your turf." - Thomas Chou "They got out of jail, just to be put in the ground." - Thomas Chou #Clear 11 robbing boards. #Get support from your mafia (20x). (Gift Requests) #Kill 50 opponents in Brazil. (Will be auto-completed after October 18 due to complaints.) }} Gallery Lacasagrandecomplete.png Category:Limited Time Missions Category:La Casa Grande Category:Limited Time Missions Category:La Casa Grande